(OLD) CFOS 2: Flattened And Flattered
Flattened And Flattered is the second episode of Clash For Object Supremacy. Transcript Candy Corn: Hey Broken Bone! Spikey Ruler needs you for something. Broken Bone: Really? Why? Candy Corn: Oh, she never told me. Just come! Broken Bone: Okay. Bone and Candy Corn walk over to Spikey Ruler and Donut Broken Bone: Wait, is this about the elimination? Spikey Ruler: Nope. Donut: So, what is it? Spikey Ruler: Broken Bone, when you were collecting the sticks for the bowl yesterday, I saw you glance over your shoulder, and then shrug. Tell me - what did you see? Broken Bone: I saw, some weird person in the distance. Donut: Uh-huh... Broken Bone: He had four horns at the top of his head... Donut: Hmmm... Broken Bone: Look! He's over there! points, and everyone turns to look. Suddenly, he is not there Spikey Ruler: He's not there. Donut: Is this some kind of trick!? camera moves over to the other team Cherries (1): Good work, Marker! Cherries (2): If it wasn't for you, we would be up for elimination. Cherries (1): So we're really grateful for that. Marker: Well, I'm glad that I could help my awesome team! Glovey: Yeah. I mean, I'm not grateful or anything. I'm just happy. Knife: Same here. Marker: You're not grateful? Why? Glovey: Oh, y'know... Marker: Y'know what, Glovey? Suitcase: What he's trying to say is that he doesn't care about the fact you helped, but is only happy he's still in the game. Glovey: HAHAHAHA! Oh, silly Suitcase. Suitcase: Um, hello? Pea: Yeah, he seems like a jerk. Question Box: Imaginators! It's time for the Elimination! are all seated on wooden chairs, Question Box next to a TV Question Box: So, you lost last time because you were busy fiddling with grass. Spikey Ruler: Yeah, it didn't really work. Xbox Logo: Y-you're not mad? Spikey Ruler: Actually, I'm not. He's not wrong. Question Box: Anyways, the 9 safe contestants will be getting Clash For Object Supremacy posters. I designed them over night! Blue Tetramino: Wow. I don't caaaare. Pen: Anyways, who's safe? Question Box: You, Spikey Ruler, -1, Green Face, Broken Bone, Candy Corn and Balloony are safe with 0 votes! get the posters Balloony: Hey, these are really thoughtful! Thank you! Pen: I know! So much effort! Donut: Wait- what? I’m in the bottom three? Question Box: Well, you’re safe with 1 vote. Donut: Phew. And also, yeah! I like these. I’m right next to you, Question Box! Question Box: Now it’s down to Blue Tetramino and Xbox Logo! Blue Tetramino: Woah! How could anyone vote for someone so awesome like me? Question Box: Maybe because you were the reason your team lost. Vemsa, one of our voters, said you’re a cliche jerk character! Blue Tetramino: Oh my gosh! How mean! Vemsa, I will hunt you down, and kill you! Question Box: Blue Tetramino! Don’t say that! Our page could be deleted for containing a threat to a user! Broken Bone: Our... page? Question Box: Don’t think about it too hard. Anyways, let’s see the votes! screen appears, saying that Xbox Logo got 2 votes, and Blue Tetramino got 1 Blue Tetramino: I’m safe! YES! Take that, Xbox Logo! Xbox Logo: How could this be? Question Box: Well, Xbox Logo. Your time on the show has came to an end. Candy Corn: We’ll miss you. Question Box: Any last words? Xbox Logo: Okay. So, looks like my plan of laying low and winning has backfired, ending up with my elimination. I know better now; if I want to win, I need to put in effort. So, yes. I did deserve to be eliminated. But if there is a rejoiner, choose me to rejoin. Pen: Also, where will he go? Question Box: To the Cloud Chamber! shoots a laser that hits Xbox Logo. He is then teleported Pen: Whoa! Is that like the speaker box’s laser-powered teleportation device? Question Box: Yep. camera cuts to The Cool Crew coming up with ideas Cherries (1): Okay, the Imaginators are one player down! Cherries (2): We’re at an advantage! Knife: I don’t care. All I know is that we’ll win again! Glovey: And we don’t know what the challenge is. Suitcase: So, Yeah. Don’t come up with any plans until we know what the challenge is! Question Box: over Hey, Guys! Just wa- Every member of The Cool Crew: WHAT’S THE CHALLENGE- Question Box: I’ll get to that after this. Anyways, Marker! Marker: Yes? Question Box: You saved your team from elimination last episode. So, I’m going to give you a Spite Token! Marker: A Spite Token? What’s that? Question Box: over a small orange coin You see, when you use one when your team is up for elimination, then all of your votes can be passed onto someone else. If you have no votes, it cannot be used. Marker: Oh really? That sounds cool! Thank you for giving it to me. Question Box: No problem! Now time to announce the challenge! Spikey Ruler: Team! Listen up! Question Box is announcing the challenge. Pen: This could be one that we actually win! Green Face: I bet we can come up with a strategic plan. Question Box: his fingers, and the environment turns into a red room You are all now in a red room. Pillars from the ceiling will smash into the floor. If all your team is flattened by these, ya lose. Go! Pea: Whaa! squashed Glovey: Wow! I don’t think we can win this one, Knife! Knife: Whatever. Suitcase: Whatever? Don’t you care about winning the prize? Knife: I do. Suitcase: Then, start caring about the task at hand! -1: This is so scary! squashed Knife: Bro! Watch out! A pillar! pillar crashes down into him, but Knife tries to save him. They both end up squashed Marker: Oh no! Cherries! What do we do? Cherries (1): If someone’s about to get squashed, Cherries (Both): Save them! Bone was nearly squashed, but Marker saves him Cherries (2): MARKER! Marker: What? Cherries (Both): He was on the other team! Donut: Oh no! A pillar! goes through his hole instead of hitting him Donut: Huh. Spikey Ruler: Now that’s the creativity I wa- Squashed Donut: Uh Oh! Green Face: What’s w- squashed Donut: Everyone around me is getting squashed! AHHHHH! Broken Bone: Protect me, Donut! I’m already partially broken! Donut: But how do I pr- squashed Broken Bone: Like that. Just be a shield to me. Lightbulb: Come on, fellas! We need to escape the pillars! Soap: But how? It’s impossible to see where they’re coming from. the distance, Blue Tetramino is crushed Lightbulb: Well, they’re doing much worse. Balloony: We’re doing worse!? Lightbulb: Yep. Keep up! is crushed Lightbulb: Just what I thought. Lightbulb & Soap: Hahahahaha! Pen: Alright, I’ll show you what the Imaginators can do!! pillar crushes down, Pen runs into it and wall jumps off. He jumps onto the heads of Lightbulb, Soap, and Snowball, making them dizzy Pen: Haha! Take that! Snowball: Where do we miniature flakes go? 3 are crushed Pen: Yes! Broken Bone: Shall we do that to the others? Pen: If you can. Broken Bone: Well, I dunno. I don’t know if I can even do it. If we do lose, will people vote for me? Will I make it far? Pen: You will. You will. camera cuts to Xbox Logo in the cloud chamber Xbox Logo: Eliminated first. The viewers must really hate me. Oh, I’m a fool. People will run up to me and say “Xbox Logo! You were in CFOS! How did you do?” When I say the truth, will they like me anymore? camera cuts to Question Box sitting in a small chair next to the red room CFOS Is Good Sign: Hey! Question Box! I did tell you a painted a message on myself to support the show, right? Question Box: Yep. And you voted! CFOS Is Good Sign: I sure did. Question Box: One thing I was gonna say was, that ever since I started CFOS, I feel more extroverted than I ever have been. CFOS Is Good Sign: Well, you have to talk to the contestants, don’t ya? Question Box: Yeah, I do. I have to do eliminations, announce challenges and create prizes for the safe contestants. All the work that I have to do. CFOS Is Good Sign: Yeah, I can imagine. Question Box: You can’t, sorry. You’ve never hosted an object show. CFOS Is Good Sign: Or have I? A long time ago, I hosted a show called Object Wonders. It wasn’t as fancy, it didn’t have as many contestants, but it was good fun. Question Box: So, you can imagine! CFOS Is Good Sign: Yep! I can! Haha! camera goes back to the challenge. Fire Exity: Team! Things might look bad, but we’re still at an advantage! Suitcase: What should we do? Cherries (1): Just run and avoid Pen! Cherries (2): Also, Fire Exity, WE’RE the leaders! Cherries (1): Jeez! Chill out! Cherries (2): But she was, like, trying to take our role! they squabble, they get squashed Fire Exity: Now I can be the leader. So basically, our plan is to- gets squashed Marker: Just you and me, Suitcase. Against the Imaginators! Suitcase: Run! pushes Pen into a pillar and gets squashed, while Suitcase pushes Broken Bone into one. Broken Bone: nOpE! Bone trips up Suitcase, and makes a run for it Marker: Oh my gosh! Suitcase: Ow! Broken Bone! Wh- is squashed Marker: Well, Broken Bone, it’s just you and me. This moment will be remembered, surely. I’m ready for an awesome ba- is squashed, and the room is removed Question Box: Congratulations, Broken Bone! You lead your team to victory! Broken Bone: Can you recover everyone? Question Box: Hmm, I don’t think I can. Broken Bone: So, everyone’s dead? Question Box: Well, that makes you the winner of Clash For Object Supremacy! This is amazing! Let’s go find a way we can get you you- CFOS Is Good Sign: You know I can recover people, right? Question Box: Well, in that case, go ahead! Is Good Sign recovers the other 18 contestants. Spikey Ruler: Did we win? Broken Bone: We did! It was all thanks to me! Candy Corn: Hooray! Question Box: Broken Bone, since you won it for your team, have this Spite Token! Pen: Woah! That’s cool! Question Box: Thanks, CFOS Is Good Sign, for recovering the dead contestants. CFOS Is Good Sign: Don’t mention it. Lightbulb: Ah jeez, so that means we lost? Question Box: Yeah, sorry. Good attempt, though! Knife: You weren’t even there. Glovey: Wait, really? Question Box: It’s true. I was just being nice! Anyways, it’s time for you guys, the viewers, to vote a member off of the Cool Crew! VOTE IN THE COMMENTS USING A LETTER IN SQUARED BRACKET THAT IS NEXT TO THE CHARACTER THAT YOU THINK DESERVES TO BE ELIMINATED. WHOEVER GETS THE MOST VOTES WILL GO TO THE CLOUD CHAMBER, AND BE ELIMINATED. *Pea: A *Glovey: B *Cherries: C *Knife: D *Marker: E *Fire Exity: F *Soap: G *Snowball: H *Suitcase: I *Lightbulb: J Stinger Question Box: Haha. I did see their preformance in the challenge! They were horrendous! Snowball: HEY! Category:CFOS Category:Episodes